


i'm looking for a naruto fic

by LillithMillor



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithMillor/pseuds/LillithMillor
Summary: Hey everybody, i'm looking for a naruto fic where shikamaru is the main character and was born with a different power, he sees the world as a game, with statistics and everything. In this fic, naruto and a girl. Whoever managed to help me, thank you very much. This fic I read in the fanfiction.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	i'm looking for a naruto fic

hi, i'm looking for a naruto fic. I will delete it as soon as I find it.

in that fic shikamaru is the main character and was born with a different power, he see the world with a game. This story delves into the traditions of the Nara clan, and Naruto is a girl. The last chapter I remember is that the kids from the teams fall into a hole in the hokage mantilla that has an orochimaru experiment.

please help me, i was a lot of this story and i can't find it.

And I'm sorry for my English, it is not my native language and I survive mainly from the google translator.


End file.
